kikaida_1970s_spooffandomcom-20200215-history
Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ackles, also known as Kikaida, is your stock hero who is a powerful android created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK. Jensen first appeared in front of their members when they attacked a dam. He's kind, compassionate, and a chivalrous pretty boy lady-killer. Easily fighting off the Android Henchmen, Jensen transformed into his battle form to fight Gray Rhino King, the first Destructoid to appear in the series. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Jensen went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Jensen was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Jensen to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Jensen and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr. Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Later on, Gray Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Gray Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Jensen. Transforming into Kikaida then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Jensen engages his foe in combat once more. Although Jensen won, this was only the start for the long battle between him and DARK's members. Afterwards, Jensen would continue to fight against DARK's other Destructoids and destroy them, sometimes with varying results in terms of the situation. This would continue on for some time until he fought Black Crow, whose reinforced armor was too tough for Jensen to penetrate. This forced Jensen to get an upgrade, making him even stronger than he previously was, allowing him to destroy the Destructoid with ease. While it seemed that things turned back into its usual state, this was soon about to change. The sinister Destructoid known as Purple Starfish plotted to kidnap Dr. Komyoji so he would build a powerful warrior to use against Jensen. With Jensen trying to stop the robot and the Android Men, the nefarious Gill used his flute to thwart Jensen's progress. In the midst of the chaos, Dr. Komyoji regained his memories, and went to Jensen for help. Despite this however, Jensen malfunctioned from prolong exposure to Gill's flute and as a result, choked Dr. Komyoji into unconsciousness. Shortly afterwards, Jensen became paralyzed with guilt and couldn't stop DARK from taking away his creator. Eventually regaining control over his body, Jensen went after Purple Starfish while he himself was being chased by the police, who wrongly accused him as a criminal. Found by his friends, Jensen was fixed by Mitsuko only to find that his voice was lost. This was due to the guilt he felt for attacking an innocent person, said person also being his creator. Despite this setback, Jensen still persisted with stopping his foes. When Jensen did find Purple Starfish, who also kidnapped a little girl that witnessed itself, he immediately fought the evil monster until the police arrived. Finding the police to be another obstacle to his plans, Purple Starfish retreated. Just when it seemed that the day has been saved, Gill used his flute on Jensen, causing him to choke the little girl despite his will, causing the police to further distrust him. This led to him being arrested for attempted murder, with Jensen being unable to explain the cause of his actions. The Conscience Circuit seemingly preventing Jensen from defending himself, he was put in a room where the scientists prepared to dismember him. While Jensen was in this situation, Dr. Komyoji was placed under the influence of drugs, forcing him to build Hakaider, whom DARK implanted his brain into. The younger brother of Jensen, was told by Gill that his only living purpose was to destroy his older sibling. Despite being unwilling to at first, Jensen eventually fought his way out of prison, beating up the guards and scientists in the process. Soon afterwards, Hakaider revealed himself in battle form to Jensen once the latter broke out of prison, challenging his older brother to a duel. Although Jensen was able to hold his own against his younger brother (despite having a malfunction at the time), he was ultimately defeated once Hakaider used the White Crow's missiles. Hakaider then almost succeeded in killing Kikaida, but was forced to stop fighting due to his time limit. Personality Jensen is good to a fault. He is excessively chivalrous, flirtatious, polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Professor Gill and his Destructoids. Charming, handsome, talented, and very skilled in hand-to-hand combat: Jensen knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Still, Jensen is easy to get along with and can make conversation with almost anyone. He's not difficult to please, easily entertained, and very flirtatious. Jensen, himself, would admit that he is flighty and shallow, though anyone who takes the time to know him beyond a surface level would discover that there is more depth there than he cares to let on. It should also be noted that while Jensen gets along fine with most people, when he cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. For all his womanizing, Jensen appears to respect all women. Jensen is known for his compelling personality and "movie-star" good-looks. He is well-known for going through four or five lovers in one visit. For the most part, people assume he does this for the gifts or attention he receives. Jensen keeps it a secret. However, Professor Gill orders him to come to DARK and if he refuses, Professor Gill would torture Jensen even more until he does. As such, Jensen remains emotionally unattached to most of his trysts. He harbors a love for Mitsuko, however, Jensen has allowed himself to view sex as casual and generally unimportant. Though he is primarily attracted to women, certain men will appeal to him as well. Physical Appearance Human Form: Jensen is a very good-looking Caucasian-American man. His build is slim yet muscular. Jensen has classic "feminine" pretty boy features. Jensen has large green eyes, long lashes, light freckles, full lips and brown hair. Jensen's wardrobe is rarely limited to the colours of his Kikaida designation (which was red and light blue). Instead, Jensen's wardrobe follows the trends that can be found in American culture at the time of the show (much like his hair). While red and blue is always a part of his ensemble, Jensen can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including reds and dark blues (Jensen often wears tops emblazoned with the colours of anything). Kikaida Form: When his powers are active, Jensen is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Jensen's Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the gray, the rest of the costume is a light red and blue. The Kikaida uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a crescent glass moon. The glass surrounds the Conscience Current of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a half red and half blue paint that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. Would Hit a Woman In all fairness to Jensen, every female Destructoid and Android Henchwoman he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of super-strong monster who tries to kill him. Even though Jensen would NEVER strike a woman in his life, due to his chivalrous behavior, he is forced to destroy all Destructoids, even if it means fighting female Destructoids. Jensen seems to have no hesitation to punch a female monster. In Episode 24, Jensen transforms into Kikaida and fights off Android Henchwomen and easily takes them down by punching them. He encounters Pink Armadillo, the toughest female Destructoid, and challenges her. * While trying not to actually strike Pink Armadillo, Jensen's neck gets squeezed from her whip-like arm wrath, choking him. Pink Armadillo attempts to rip out his face with her lethal talon-like claw. He grips her wrist, with the talons inches away from his face. In order to escape her wrath, Jensen has no choice but to elbow her in the chest and moments later, drop-kicks her. * Later, Jensen transforms into Kikaida once again, and jumps in the air. Pink Armadillo successfully wraps her whip around Jensen's leg, causing him to crash onto the gravel. With Jensen grunting, he blocks Pink Armadillo's three lethal strikes and lightly shoves her off as her whip comes free. Jensen then uses his Spinning Attack technique. With Jensen grunting, he punches Pink Armadillo before getting off of her. Transformation Jensen transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Immediately afterwards, Jensen raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Jensen as he changes into his battle form. Abilities and Arsenal As an expert in hand-to-hand combat and multiple other things, Jensen is without a doubt a very advanced robot. Even in his human form, Jensen has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off by Red Mine Toad. Kikaida is Jensen's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). In this form, Jensen is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. Jensen is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and dance with great grace and style. * Side Machine: Jensen's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jensen is able to control it through remote control. * Air Craft: Kikaida has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. * Suction Powers: Jensen can easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. Combat Techniques * The End: Kikaida's signature attack. He crosses his arms over his chest, jumps into the air, shouts "Denji Endo", moves crossed arms out towards the monster, an electrical charge fries the robotic monster's circuitry. A window breaks, The monster explodes. In the first episode Kikaida clearly says "The End", changing to "Denji Endo" in second episode. * Double Chop: Kikaida's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. * Giant Swing Throw: Kikaida grabs his enemies and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing them into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. * Spinning Attack: Kikaida jumps on top of the opponent after knocking them down and proceeds to punch them. * Ultra Kick: A kick move where Kikaida kicks the opponent with both his legs. * Super Clean: A water based move. Kikaida gets inside the water then spins around cleansing it. Weapons As a human, Jensen wields a red guitar into battle; which he plays to announce his presence. Jensen utilizes his fists to keep in close contact with his fellow opponents in the fight centre. This allows Jensen to transform whenever he needs to go at will. Limitations When not in use, Jensen's android uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Jensen must hold. Until he does so, Jensen is a normal human man and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury.